


𝐂𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 (𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐱 𝐀𝐥𝐯𝐢𝐧 𝐱 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐨 𝐱 𝐎𝐛𝐚𝐦𝐚)

by noodles706



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles706/pseuds/noodles706
Summary: This is from wattpad so something's might not make sense, I'm just giving my readers somewhere to read it if the book gets taken down.(𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬)𝐀 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐩𝐦𝐮𝐧𝐤 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐫.𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐧𝐝?𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝?𝐍𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞~ 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐥𝐬 (𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤)𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝~ 𝟏𝟓/𝟎𝟏/𝟐𝟏𝐄𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝~??
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Alvin Seville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1~ Love at first sight

Alvin's POV

I was walking home after going grocery shopping, my bags were really heavy so I was struggling to walk.

Green light  
Amber light  
Red light

I started to cross the road,  
Huh why do I hear the sound of cars moving I thought it was a red light?  
I slowly turn my head~  
'shit, I'm dead'  
There was a car coming at full speed towards me, there's no chance I could survive. Just as I was accepting reality a good looking man swoops out of nowhere picking me up along the way. I drop all my groceries.  
He then randomly starts shouting at me!!  
What is wrong with this man... Ooooooo he's kind of good looking, I wonder if he's single  
AHHH ALVIN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY

'umm hi, I'm Alvin. Thank you for saving me'  
'oh well you're welcome be more careful next time and I'm Levi'  
He turns around quickly and is about to leave  
'HEY MR LEVI HELP ME PICK UP MY GROCERIES ITS YOUR FAULT I DROPPED THEM' I screeched  
'wow, rude I just saved your life. You were just thanking me what's with the personality change' he snapped back slowly walking back to help pick up the groceries. 'I don't know' I mumbled.  
'These groceries seem a bit to heavy for you to carry yourself you need help' Levi asked trying to change the mood.  
'yeah that would be nice' I replied  
Now I get to talk with a hot stranger...  
UGH ALVIN STOP YOU DON'T KNOW HIM

We ended up walking back to my house together I have to admit, I kinda have a crush on Levi. He seems like a really cool guy, I guess it was kind of love at first sight 

I can't wait to tell my best friend Obama about my crush he will be so excited!!

Levi's POV

I was minding my own business zooming around on my ODM gear when I seen a handsome chipmunk in trouble.  
He was about to get run over by a car!  
Of course I have to save him maybe I could learn something more about him he's kinda hot I wonder if he's single  
I swoop in on my gear and pick him up, saving him from being run over.  
I give him a whole speech about 'YOU COULD OF DIED ARE YOU STUPID DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO GO OUT IN FRONT OF CARS!! HOW DUMB ARE PEOPLE THESE DAYS!!' 'hey you even listening' I look up to see him dribbling. Ok I guess I learned he's a day dreamer.  
Actually he's kind off cute when he's day dreaming..  
LEVI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!

'umm hi, I'm Alvin. Thank you for saving me' he said kinda weirdly  
I'm getting creepy vibes from him for no reason  
I quickly spat out my mouth 'oh well you're welcome be more careful next time and I'm Levi' I'm really trying to end this conversation because this guy is creeping me out so I quickly turned around and was about to leave when...  
'HEY MR LEVI HELP ME PICK UP MY GROCERIES ITS YOUR FAULT I DROPPED THEM' he screeched 'tch ungrateful brat I just saved him' I mumbled 'wow, rude I just saved your life. You were just thanking me what's with the personality change' I screeched back making sure he could hear I was annoyed.  
I slowly walked back just wanting to get this interaction over and done with as soon as possible.  
I helped him gather the groceries and was about to leave when I realised he was struggling to pick them up.  
So like the nice guy I am I asked 'These groceries seem a bit to heavy for you to carry yourself you need help trying to change the mood just a bit because it was kind of awkward.  
'yeah that would be nice' he replied.  
Great now I have to walk a weirdo home

After he did get home I realised that maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought, he's actually quite a cool person!  
I'm might have a crush on him..  
I never believed in love at first sight but now I'm starting to think it may be real.

My friend sangwoo will be so happy for me I just hope he doesn't do anything weird cause last time I had a crush he kidnapped and tortured them to death...

'Hey, Alvin!' I quickly said  
'hmm?' he asked turning around to face me.  
'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with my friend sangwoo and his boyfriend'  
shit I just did that  
'sure!! I would love too'  
We discussed the details and parted ways.

Levi's texts

Levi: hey sangwoo we need to go on a double date.

Sangwoo: what I never agreed to this

Levi: JUST BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND BE THERE!!

sangwoo: geez, okkk

Words~ 825


	2. Chapter 2~ Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Alvin go on a double date with Sangwoo and his secret lover, how will it turn out. Will new feelings be gained?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is from wattpad because the real one might be taken down, please find love like you, the song from Steven universe, and play it when I say to.

There will be smut in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of stuff then I recommend skipping past the smut part.

Alvin's POV

'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with my friend sangwoo and his boyfriend' Levi asked me.

I mean it when I say my heart jumped from my chest, I thought he wasn't interested in me.

My thoughts came to a stop when I realised I hadn't replied to him.

'sure!! I would love to'

Obama will be so happy I'm finally dating someone!!

We discussed the details and I went inside my house.

Time skip to the date

No one's POV

When Alvin got the the place where he was meant to be meeting Levi, he waited around for a while.

Eventually Levi came. They both stared blushing madly at the sight of eachother wearing tux's. They soon got over themselves and started to walk to the restaurant.

It was a massive golden restaurant with windows everywhere, you had a wonderful view of New York. Levi seen Sangwoo waving for them to come over.  
'hey Alvin that's them' he said nudging Alvin on the shoulder.

Alvin looked over...  
'OBAMA!?'

'you know him?'  
'yeah he's my best friend'

Meanwhile over at the table sangwoo was holding in laughter  
Levi's dating a fucking rat thing I thought he was better than that

He couldn't hold the laughter anymore...

He let it out, not only did he let out a lot of laughter he also accidently let out some piss.

Oops

'I need to go to the bathroom be right back' Sangwoo stated

Levi and Alvin walked up the the table and had a nice long conversation with Obama.

When sangwoo came back they started to order.

Their orders

Levi- Salad and coffee  
Alvin- parmesan cheese sticks and fruit juice  
Obama- Big burger and Coca-Cola  
Sangwoo- spaghetti and Fanta

Sangwoo's POV

Omg BAHAHAHA I can't laugh cause I don't want to pee again but HE ORDERED CHEESE HE REALLY IS A RAT

Hmm I kind of see why Levi likes him  
NO SANGWOO YOUR WITH OBAMA!!

Sangwoo starts staring at Alvin

Levi's POV

Tch Sangwoo keeps staring at my Alvin 

Back off sangwoo you have Obama

Alvin's POV

Levi looks like he's starting to get pissed off I wonder what happened

No one's POV

The food arrived and they all ate until they felt like they were about to explode.

Some music started playing (the Steven universe thing in notes) so they all stood up and started to dance

Sangwoo got to Alvin and they started dancing before Levi could now Levi was ticked off

If I could begin to be Half of what you think of me 

Levi started to dance with Obama

I could do about anything I could even learn how to love

Sangwoo was getting a bit jealous but it's kinda pay back for taking Levi's man

When I see the way you act Wondering when I'm coming back

Sangwoo is not having this, he quickly snatches Obama from Levi and gives Alvin back

I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you

Levi grabs Alvin

Love like you

He whispers seductively in his ear 'lets leave we have something to deal with'

As they leave the chorus starts 

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's tr-

The door slams as Levi pulls Alvin out of the restaurant.

'damn Levi you really are angry IT WAS THE BEST PART OF THE SONG TOO!'

Levi just ignored Alvin and dragged him up into a hotel room he had been renting.

He pushes Alvin against the wall,

'I'm not crazy! Sangwoo was staring at you!' Levi shouted at Alvin, 

'He was not! Levi-kun you're being so over the top, what happened? You know I just want you.' Alvin shouted back but muttering the last part trying to act cute so Levi would stop screaming, unfortunately it did not work as both of them had their fists clenched ready to fight if they had too.

Levi walks up to Alvin and catches him off guard, putting his hand in the air and sending a slap across Alvin's furry cheek, his eyes slightly widen. Alvin tried reaching his hand for Levis throat in order to strangle him but Levi caught it in time and forced it down away from himself,

'BAKA, you're fucking mine!' Levi shouts, Alvins eyes widen a little from surprise,  
He really does like me doesn't he?  
Levi's hand puts his hand at his throat, He pushes Alvin down onto the sofa and Leaned over him.

'Woah Levi calm d-down' He stutters, Although Levi seemed like a possesive one at first Alvin never expected him to go this far. Levi never even thought of it but his jealousy took over and a smirk came onto his lips.

He pushed his mouth onto Alvins and dug his nails into his throat leaving tiny little nail marks to mark him not that you could see them since Alvin was covered in fur. Levi's tongue harshly slipped inside of Alvin's mouth as he and Alvin moved insynch Levi sucked on Alvin's tonge for his pleasure. His left hand roamed Alvin's body, scratching down his chest leaving marks and small red lines marking his skin, again you couldn't see them because of Alvin's fur.

'Levi, you know I'm yo-'

'Shut up.' Levi slapped him again, slamming his lips back onto Alvin's.

Randomly as if out of nowhere a knock came from the door.

Alvin made out muffled speech in-between kisses 

'should- yo- answe- tha-'

Levi pulled away 'no we're busy they can go away'

The door opened and some random person called out 'ROOM SERVICE' 

Levi picks up a TV remote from the table next to the sofa making sure not the break the kiss connecting his and Alvin's lips and chucked it in the direction of the hotel employee

He missed since he wasn't looking but didn't give up in trying to get the employee to leave so he picked up some magazines from the table and again chucked it in the direction of the employee this time luckily hitting them.

They stumble out the room closing the door behind them...

A few hours later

It was quite a peaceful sight, the two lovers asleep on the sofa.

A/N- I won't really do author notes I just wanted to thank my friend Christina who has given me ideas and helped my going through out this fan fiction.  
I started this as just a joke that me and my friends had but people are actually reading it which is kinda shocking but thank you I guess.

𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~ 𝟏𝟎𝟎𝟎< (𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐀/𝐍 𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠)


	3. Chapter 3~ Sangwoo's feelings

Meanwhile with Sangwoo and Obama

No one's POV

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's tr-

The door slams and the questioning screams of Alvin could be heard coming from outside the restaurant.

Obama and Sangwoo turned of the music and paid the bill for the food.

Stupid rat had to order fancy cheese this bill is fucking expensive   
Sangwoo thought

Obama and Sangwoo walked out of the restaurant holding hands admiring the beautiful view of New York City at night, the windows lighted up, the stars in the sky shinned brightly in the night sky. They had never before realised how pretty their home city looked at night.

All previous thoughts aside, Sangwoo was now looking up at the night sky thinking about Alvin. How silky his fur looked, his unique diet, his funny personality Sangwoo wanted Alvin for himself.

But he still loved Obama...  
Them feelings were slowly fading.

Time skip to when Sangwoo and Obama get to there house.

'Babe wait in the kitchen I have to go get something' Sangwoo commanded kind of seductively but at the same time creepily.

Before Obama could realise that Sangwoo had entered the room again,  
his ankles were broken. He fell to the floor but he couldn't scream the pain was so excruciating that Obama was physically speechless.

He was pulled down into the basement and hand cuffed to a pole, only then he could see his attacker...

'SANGWOO!?' 

'I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!'

'stop screaming, I just need you out the way for right now I have work to do..'

Sangwoo climbed the stairs leading to the basement while dragging his baseball bat along the floor.

'SANGWOO NO' 

'DONT LEAVE ME' 

'YOU CANT DO THIS' 

'PLEASE' 

'HELP M-'

His screams of help were cut off by the trapdoor of the basement slamming shut..

Sangwoo dropped his bat and dragged his feet up into his bedroom, he plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning

Sangwoo woke up and went downstairs to his kitchen where he made breakfast for both him and Obama.

He opened the trapdoor the the basement

'HONEY, BREAKFAST'

Obama woke up startled by the noise, but eventually started to eat with Sangwoo not saying a thing since he lost his voice from all the screaming last night.

After breakfast Sangwoo left the basement and set out to try and find Alvin.

He walked along the streets of New York looking in all the shops incase if Alvin was there so he could follow him home, he checked basically everywhere.  
Sangwoo was out for hours but he couldn't find anything.

'excuse me sir?' an old woman walked up to him. 

'do you happen to be looking for someone or something?' the old woman asked

'how did you know?' Sangwoo replied

'well you seem to of been looking around for the past few hours, if you don't mind you could tell me and I could see if I could help you.'

'umm, well, I'm looking for a chipmunk named Alvin's house'

'ohh Alvin, I'll lead you there if you want'

'sure'

The old woman leads him too a street filled with very nice looking apartments

'Alvin is building number 5 and flat number 28'

'Arigato gozaimashita'

'your welcome young man' the lady said as she walked off into the distance.

Time skip

Sangwoo was hiding in the bushes waiting for Alvin when he the sound of footsteps coming from the pavement.

Alvin walked up towards his apartment building...

Sangwoo was starting to get excited.  
All that waiting and he finally gets to see Alvin again.

While watching Alvin, Sangwoo realised something... 'hmm Alvin seems a bit red..' 'wait no don't tell me, levi and Alvin did the dirty'  
'this makes me want him even more now I can't stand the thought of him with Levi'  
Sangwoo thinks

All these thoughts make Sangwoo uncomfortable

He starts shuffling inside the bush making quite a bit of noise

Unfortunately for him Alvin hears this and walks up to the bush

'Sangwoo-kun what are you doing here'  
Alvin shivers at the thought of last night as Sangwoo was the reason it all happened in the first place.

This is kinda awkward

'umm well ermm...  
I was wondering if I could get your number?'

Very smooth Sangwoo, very smooth

'umm sure, I guess but why stalk me all the way to my apartment?'   
Alvin asked while putting his number down on a tiny bit of paper he found inside his phone case

Oh shit umm I need his number so I got to stall him until he gives it

Alvin hands the number to Sangwoo

'umm, it doesn't matter anymore' Sangwoo says jumping out the bush grabbing the paper and running away back to his house.

He made lunch for himself and Obama which was just some plain wraps.

He then walked up to his room and started doing some advanced searching.

From the phone number he could find Alvin's full name, parents, age, birthday basically all the information about Alvin.

But by the time he had discovered all this information it was 4 in the morning and he was tired. So he went to sleep with the happiness of knowing a lot about Alvin.

He had finally figured out his own feelings. He wanted to date Alvin and have him all to himself, he did not give a shit what happened to Obama anymore.

𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~ 𝟗𝟏𝟔


	4. Chapter 4~ Back off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler, make sure you read it though because even though it's only a tiny bit, it has something to do with the chapter after it

Alvin's POV  
I was walking back to my house from the hotel me and Levi had spent the night in.

I'm not going to lie, that was probably the best night I have had in a while but the after effects are not so good...

My back hurts from being slammed against a wall, my lips hurt from kissing so passionately and my mind is really fuzzy.

I was approaching my apartment door when I heard a shuffle coming from a bush, kind of like someone was struggling.

I walked over to it...

'Sangwoo-kun what are you doing here'  
I shiver as the thoughts of last night came flooding in.

This is really creepy...

'umm well ermm...  
I was wondering if I could get your number?'

Seriously this guy is creepy but if I don't give it to him he might not leave me alone...

'umm sure, I guess but why stalk me all the way to my apartment?' I asked while getting a piece of paper from inside my phone case.

I start to write my number on the sheet of paper, Sangwoo seems to be having a panic attack?

I hand the sheet of paper to Sangwoo

'umm, it doesn't matter anymore' he says jumping out the bush grabbing the paper and running away.

I swear to god this guy is creeping me out

Sangwoo's POV

I woke up in my bed and walked downstairs so I could get breakfast.

I hear faint screams coming from the basement

Oh yeah I forgot about Obama

I change my direction from the kitchen to the basement where I untie him

'Sangwoo I'll give you one last chance, apologize and I'll forgive you, just don't do it again'

'BAHAHAHA WHAT!? Obama I don't like you anymore, I like Alvin back off'

'WHAT?'

'yeah I'm breaking up with you bye' 

I drag him up the stairs sit him on a chair, wrap his ankles up with bandages and then chuck him out my house.

'SANGWOO!'

'DON'T LEAVE ME'

'PLE-'

I slam the door on his annoying screams

Time for operation- Alvin

Mini Time Skip

I was walking around the New York mall looking for something to give to Alvin as a gift when I see someone I really didn't want to see again...

Levi Ackerman

I end up zoning out in thoughts of anger that I don't realise I'm staring at him, but he does.

'YO SANGWOO WHAT YOU STARING AT'

I was snapped out of my thoughts

'oh nothing Levi I was just thinking' I replied with a fake smile, I wanted to puke I can't believe I'm talking to a brat like Levi.

I get we were really good friend and all that but when it comes to Alvin we are 

Enemies

'oh ok' he starts to approach me

Don't fucking get any closer you rat

He continues to approach me until we are centimetres apart 

'don't go near Alvin'

What!? Did Alvin tell him about yesterday?

No I played it off well enough... I think 

I just scoff and walk away

I continue to walk around the mall looking for something

Until

I see such a beautiful bouquet of flowers they're so pretty I need them for Alvin, they remind me of his beauty

I start to fast walk towards the flowers...

Levi is doing that too

Faster sangwoo faster

We both rushed towards them, but we made it at the same time out hands touching as we tried to pick the flowers up.

'move I need them' I demand

'for who'

Shit he can't know that they are for Alvin 

'umm, Obama' I say, sweating bullets

I really suck at lying, I hope he doesn't realise this

'stop lying, Obama came to me crying early in the morning saying he couldn't reach Alvin and he needed someone to vent too'

'he told me all about the kidnapping and break up'

Levi somehow looked sad while talking about how evil his ex best friend was...

But for a second he let his guard down

I quickly grabbed the flowers bought them and ran back to my house.

𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~ 𝟔𝟖𝟖


	5. Chapter 5~ Flowers and jealousy

There is lemon in this chapter.

Sangwoo's POV

I was running home as fast as I could trying to escape Levi...

When a thought came to my mind,   
what am I meant to do with these flowers? Levi knows that they are for Alvin because for that mother fucker named Obama.

I should of fucking killed him when I had the chance

Hmm, I could post them to him?

That wouldn't have the same effect

I sighed as I walked through my front gate gripping the flowers tightly. I guess I'll have to give them to him myself.

I unlocked my front door, walked up the stairs to my bedroom, slammed my door and plopped myself onto the bed.

Hmm...  
Should I dress up fancy to give the flowers to him?  
Or does that seem to desperate?

I put the flowers in a vase that I found in my closet and fell asleep with all these thoughts fresh in my mind.

Back in time too the shop

Levi's POV

'tch' I muttered under my breath

BAKA, he thinks he can take Alvin away from me? He can't Alvin us mine and only mine.

Sangwoo's POV

I woke up knowing what I was going to do.

I would drop by his house and give to him myself, nothing fancy, just a good old confession.

I stood up and got ready for the day...

Time skip

1:00pm

I read my watch

Hey it's 1 o'clock I was meant to be at Alvin's house  
Shit shit shit

I ran up my stairs, went to my bathroom and checked myself out making sure I looked fine. Almost falling over, I sped though my hallway into my bedroom and grabbed the flowers.

I fell down the stairs hitting my bottom on every step.

Fuck sangwoo, you're going to be late...

I slid my feet in my shoes and ran out my front door, speeding down the street holding the beautiful flowers.

Alvin's POV

I'm currently under some house arrest kind of thing, well atleast my boyfriend Levi won't let me leave the house.

'Leviiiiiii, why can't I leave??'

'Because you just can't babe'

I pulled a sad face but he just ignored me....

I heard a knock at my door.

FINALLY SOMETHING TO DO

Even though answering a door isn't exactly something fun, it's better than sitting around for hours in awkward silence.

I stood up and walked towards the front door unlocking it, just to see...

Levi's POV

To be honest I kind of feel bad for Alvin...

I'm keeping him inside against his own will, but I just don't want Sangwoo bumping into him.

The door knocked...

The time had come, Sangwoo was about to make his move on my boyfriend.

Sangwoo's POV

As I walked up to Alvin's door I started to get second thoughts

What if he doesn't like you?

What if he rejects you?

And worse case scenario...

Levi's there.

I knocked on his door my legs shaking a little bit from fear.

Alvin opened the door...

Thank god 

Levi isn't here

'Oh, Hi sangwoo! You still haven't called me?' in a kind of disappointed tone

'oh, umm, yes sorry about that I haven't had the chance to...' 'I have something for you, emm, can I come inside?' I asked slowly moving myself forwards with my hands behind my back hiding the flowers.

'sure! I don't see why not' Alvin replied, his previous tone disappearing.

I stepped into his house..

Not again

Levi Ackerman was sitting on the couch smiling smugly at me.

But the 'not again' wasn't because of Levi...

It's because I pissed my pants slightly at the shock of Levi being there. It was meant to be worse case scenario, I guess all them crimes I committed are coming back to bite me in the arse.

I just hope you can't see the pee

I really didn't want Levi to think he had the upper hand so I acted like I didn't see him...

'Alvin, I bought you these flowers because they reminded me of your beauty.' 

That was corny but he might of thought it was romantic?

Alvin's POV

Did Sangwoo just confess?

I swear to god he better not be playing with my feelings, I could actually fall for him.

But other than that I could feel my cheeks heat up, you couldn't see it though because of my fur.

I took the flowers from his hands

Does he really mean it, cause these flowers smell so nice and are beautiful

'thank you' 'you can sit down if you want' I asked him pointing at the couch where my boyfriend was sitting.

Sangwoo's POV

As he said that my heart dropped, I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want to sit next to Levi.

Which one mattered more?  
My hate for Levi or my love for Alvin?  
I thought for maybe 10 seconds, 

'sure!' I walked over to the couch and sat next to Levi as Alvin got a vase to put the flowers in.

Thankfully, Levi did not talk to me.

Mini time skip 

(Levi and sangwoo are now sitting at different sides of a table)

No one's POV

Levi glared at Sangwoo from across the table. He was getting his temper tried a lot today since he had to listen to Alvin whine non stop about wanting to go outside. Currently Alvin and Sangwoo were kind of flirting with eachother, they were making jokes and being touchy. They had probably forgot Levi was there in the first place.

This would have been fine, except for the fact that Sangwoo was trying to take Levi's boyfriend away from him. With the way he was acting Levi could only suspect what was going on.

Little timeskip

'Okay, bye Sangwoo!' Alvin said to Levi's ex-bestfriend as he closed the door. The chipmunk then turned around and looked at the place where he was sure his boyfriend was sitting.

He wasn't there though. Confused, Alvin went to the bathroom to go take a shower.

After the shower, the chipmunk went into the bedroom to find Levi sitting on his bed reading a book.

'Levi-' Alvin said as he walked over to the small man lying in his bed. Levi then held up one hand to stop him. 'No, don't talk to me, go hang out with your new boyfriend.' He said with a bit of pressure on boyfriend.

Alvin looked confused which then turned into a smug smirk. 'Was my real boyfriend jealous?' Levi then mumbled something that Alvin couldn't hear.  
'would you like more attention' Alvin said as his smirk kept growing. He nodded his head up and down, as a smirk appeared on his face. 'stand up then'.

Levi did as told and waited for the next instructions. 'Strip.' Alvin demanded as he looked at his boyfriend with hungry eyes. Levi's face turned red if as he took off his black sweater. He fiddled with he trousers but soon got them off, leaving him just in his boxers.

Alvin grabbed Levi's waist and sat him back on the bed. 'I never knew you had this much confidence Alvin' Levi stated now taking control pulling Alvin's shirt off, now getting slightly hungry he rips Alvin's trousers and boxers off in one go. The small male grabbed the chipmunks member and began to stroke it slowly.

'A-ah mmmn,' Alvin moaned out. Levi almost smirked but it came out as a smile instead, he sped up. Alvin was a mess as his moans got louder and quicker. 'I-I'm about t-to come!' He warned Levi and just like that the hand stopped. Alvin looked at the male kneeling between his furry legs. 'W-what are you d-doing?' Alvin said in between pants.

Levi picked up Alvin's legs and sat them on his shoulders. He then stuck his tongue in Alvin's bottom. Alvin immediately gripped Levi's head as he moaned out. Levi moved his tongue around looking for Alvin's G-spot.

'A-A-AH T-THERE!' Alvin moaned out. Levi abused the spot with his tongue. Alvin was a panting, moaning, blushing mess and he loved it.

'I-I N- AHH!' Alvin yelled as he came. Levi moved back and looked at Alvin. 'What do you want me to do to you?' He asked in his deep alluring voice. 'I want you to r-rail me.' Alvin said staring directly into his boyfriends eyes.

'you rail me Alvin' Levi smirked

Alvin flipped Levi over so he was topping him.

Alvin slowly thrusted into Levi, giving him a chance to adjust to his size. Levi moved a little showing he was ready. Alvin started out slow but got faster and more rough. Levi had his head thrown back and had his arms around Alvin's neck as his hole was rammed into.

"f-fuck! h-harder!" Levi yelled out, his voice laced with moans. Alvin complied and went faster and harder into him. Levi arched his back as he felt himself come close his climax. His boyfriend was also coming to an end and buried himself deep in Levi and grabbed him close. Levi brokenly cried out and came as Alvin's forbidden juices filled him up.

The two sweaty bodies pulled away and looked at each. Their eyes filled with both love and lust. Levi lazily threw the covers over them both.

They both fell asleep almost instantly in the comfort of eachothers bodies.

Little did Levi know something in Alvin's mind had changed

𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~ 𝟏𝟓𝟖𝟎< (𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐀/𝐍)

A/N~ I AM SO SORRY  
That took so long to get a chapter out I apologize if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes or if it doesn't make sense I was trying my hardest to get it finished as fast as I could, I still haven't done any work tehe.  
I'm also sorry that the POV changed so much I just wanted the reader to know what everyone is thinking umm yeah.

~Merla


End file.
